From Okinawa to America
by Leopard2RI
Summary: Kata orang, beradaptasi pada lingkungan tempat tinggal yang baru itu sulit sekali. hal ini dialami oleh Kushina Uzumaki. suatu hari, sang suami memboyongnya pindah ke rumah baru di kota Seattle, Amerika Serikat. bagaimana usaha Kushina untuk beradaptasi dengan kota Seattle yang benar benar berbeda dari kampung halamannya di Okinawa? Full Summary ada di chapter 1.
1. Chapter 1

*From Okinawa to America*

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Minato x Kushina

Summary ( Full ) : Kata orang, beradaptasi pada lingkungan tempat tinggal yang baru itu sulit sekali. hal ini dialami oleh Kushina Uzumaki, istri dari Johnatan Namikaze atau Minato, yang berasal dari Prefektur kecil di Okinawa, Jepang. suatu hari, sang suami memboyongnya pindah ke rumah baru di kota Seattle, Amerika Serikat. karena masa dinasnya sebagai tentara di Okinawa sudah selesai. bagaimana usaha Kushina untuk beradaptasi dengan kota Seattle yang benar benar berbeda dari kampung halamannya di Okinawa? apakah dia bisa melewatinya? atau .. dia malah menyerah begitu saja?

Author Note : cerita ini mengambil Setting waktu sebelum fanfic PeacekeeperForce.

.

.

.

.

.

"_KYAAAAA!" Sebuah teriakan terdengar dari jendela sebuah kastil kecil yang tengah terbakar akibat serangan seekor Naga. terlihat seorang wanita berambut merah dengan pakaian bak seorang Putri tengah bergelantungan di ujung jendela kastil itu dengan satu tangan menggenggam ujung jendela, sedangkan tangan yang lain mengayun bebas di udara. jelas perempuan ini dalam bahaya karena ia terancam Jatuh dari kastil itu._

"_Seseorang tolong akuuuu!" Teriak Wanita itu lagi meminta pertolongan pada siapapun yang melihat kondisinya saat ini. namun apa daya, letak Kastil itu berada di tengah Hutan lebat dan dibentengi oleh bukit yang curam. mana mungkin sesorang mengetahui keberadaan dan kondisinya saat ini. ia menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. ia tidak boleh menyerah! pasti ada wartawan CNN yang memakai Helikopter dan tengah menyorot keadaan dirinya saat ini secara Live dan ditayangkan di Breaking News malam ini._

_Tunggu, memangnya CNN sudah ada di abad pertengahan?_

"_Matilah aku, Matilah aku, Matilah aku..." ucap Kushina lemah saat menyadari bahwa pegangan tangannya pada ujung Jendela semakin mengendur. ia lalu melihat ke bawah. disana terdapat bebatuan tajam yang siap mengoyak tubuhnya jika ia benar benar jatuh ke bawah. dirinya benar benar pasrah. di satu sisi ia tak mau mati, namun di sisi lain tangannya sudah tak mampu menahan berat badan dan gaya tarik Gravitasi ke bawah. Kushina lalu memejamkan matanya. berharap tak melihat kematian yang semakin mendekatinya._

"_Putri Kushina,! jangan lepaskan peganganmu pada ujung jendela itu! nanti kau jatuh" _

_Eh, Suara itu?_

_Kushina lalu menatap ke arah sumber suara itu berasal. iris Violetnya lalu menangkap keberadaan seorang pria berambut kuning dan berbaju Zirah yang tengah berlari ke arah kastil. ia tampak melambaikan tangannya pada Kushina yang masih berjuang mempertahankan pegangannya pada ujung jendela agar tidak jatuh._

"_Tolong aku, Ksatria yang gagah berani. aku sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan peganganku pada ujung jendela ini!" pinta Kushina dengan nada memelas. namun anehnya si Ksatria itu malah mengambil sebuah Pocket Camera dari dalam tas ranselnya dan memotret Kushina dari bawah. lebih tepatnya ia memotret celana dalam Kushina yang terpampang jelas dari bawah._

"_Wooaaahhhh, warnanya Pink dan ada bulu tipisnya, pasti yummy yummy nih (?)" ucapnya mesum sambil terus memotret 'hal' tak senonoh itu dengan Kamera nya._

"_OI, BABI KAU YA! BUKANNYA MENOLONG AKU YANG HAMPIR MATI, KAU MALAH AMBIL KESEMPATAN DALAM KESEMPITAN. TOLONG AKU KSATRIA BAJINGAN NAN MESUM!" bentak Kushina saat menyadari apa yang dilakukan sang Ksatria itu dengan Kamera nya._

"_Bentar bentar, satu sesi lagi" ucap sang Ksatria sambil menyetel timer pada Kamera nya yang entah sejak kapan sudah dipasang Tripod itu. ia lalu berlari ke arah Kastil lalu mengambil pose V dengan kedua jarinya. tak lupa ia tersenyum dan mengacungkan tangannya itu ke atas, lebih tepatnya ke arah rok Kushina yang berkibar kibar karena tertiup angin. _

"_Katakan Cheese" teriak Minato._

"_Cheese!" balas Kushina menimpali perkataan Minato. ia juga membentuk pose tangan namun berbeda dengan Minato yang membentuk posisi V, Kushina malah mengacungkan jari tengahnya ke Kamera. dengan raut wajah tegang menahan sakit._

'_**CEKEREEEKKK'**_

"_Wah bagus sekali hasil fotonya, terima kasih Putri Kushina, karena sudah mau berfoto denganku. sampai jumpa!" ucap Minato tanpa dosa setelah melihat hasil foto yang tadi ia jepret dengan kamera miliknya. ia lalu melambaikan tangan pada Kushina dan membereskan peralatannya. bersiap untuk pergi._

"_WOOIII NASIBKU BAGAIMANA ****, AKU HAMPIR MATI DISINI. DASAR KSATRIA *****,***** MATI KAU SANA *****. CEPAT SELAMATKAN AKU!" teriak Kushina dengan kata kata mutiaranya pada Minato yang malah bersiap untuk pergi meninggalkannya. ia kini tengah memejamkan matanya menahan sakit sambil mencoba bertahan dengan sisa tenaganya mencoba mempertahankan pegangannya yang hampir lepas itu pada ujung Jendela._

"_Oh iya ya, akan kuselamatkan kau putri Kushina!. tunggu aku diatas sana!" balas Minato membuat perasaan Kushina lega. ia sekarang membayangkan bagaimana cara Ksatria itu menyelamatkannya. apakah ia akan naik ke atas Kastil lalu mengendongnya dengan mesra? atau ia akan menaiki seekor Naga lalu mengajaknya untuk naik ke atas Naga itu lalu berciuman dengannya dengan latar bintang bintang yang bersinar di langit? membayangkan hal itu membuat Kushina wajah Kushina bersemu semu. "Kyaaaa jadi nggak sabar deh, diselametin Ksatria hohohoho" pikirnya labil._

_Namun impian tetaplah impian. bukannya naik keatas kastil atau menaiki naga untuk menyelamatkan Kushina, sang Ksatria malah melemparkan sebuah batu ke arah Kushina yang sukses mengenai tangannya yang ia pakai untuk berpegangan pada ujung jendela. membuat pegangan Kushina terlepas sekaligus tangannya terluka parah karena lemparan batu yang berujung runcing tadi. ia kini terjun bebas dari ketinggian 50 meter dengan raut wajah panik. tak menyangka bahwa sang Ksatria benar benar idiot dan bodoh dengan melempar batu ketangannya untuk menyelamatkannya._

"_PUTRI KUSHINA!" teriak sang Ksatria yang tiba tiba berada di sampingnya. ia kini mengunakan jurus Hiraishin no jutsunya (?) untuk menyelamatkan sang putri yang sedang terjun bebas akibat terjatuh dari Kastil._

"_Ksatria..." ucap Kushina lemah sambil tersenyum tipis ke arah Ksatria itu. di dalam hatinya ia kini tengah bersorak gembira. pasti sang Ksatria akan menggendongnya mesra dan mendarat di tanah dengan posisi tubuh Kushina berada di atas dan sang Ksatria berada di bawah. lalu mereka berciuman dan hidup bahagia selamanya~~~._

_Tunggu, ini kok kayak dongeng ya? dan apa apaan jurus Hiraishin itu?_

_Namun sekali lagi, impian tetaplah impian. sang Ksatria dengan jeniusnya malah menendang punggung Kushina dengan telak ke arah samping. maksutnya agar Kushina tak jatuh ke arah bebatuan tajam di bawah Kastil. namun tendangan itu malah membuat Kushina terlempar sejauh beberapa meter dan mendarat tepat di tempat penyimpanan pupuk kandang yang terletak di sebelah kastil. kini kondisi tubuhnya benar benar sakit, hancur dan juga bau kotoran hewan. sang Ksatria yang menjadi pelaku utama kekerasan atas dirinya itu lalu menghampiri Kushina yang tengah terbaring dengan pupuk di sekujur badannya dengan raut wajah khawatir dan cemas._

"_Putri Kushina, bertahanlah! sebentar lagi ambulans tiba, bertahanlah" ucap Ksatria sang khawatir saat melihat kondisi Kushina yang benar benar berlumuran pupuk kandang. ia lalu menelepon Rumah Sakit Jiwa (WTF!) untuk mengirim Ambulans terdekat dengan handphone merek Siomay terbarunya._

"_Ksatria..." ucap Kushina lemah pada Minato yang kini embuka baju Kushina untuk memberikan nafas buatan. sang Ksatria yang malah ngeces dengan bentuk tubuh Kushina pun memalingkan wajahnya. menanggapi panggilan sang putri._

"_Siapa Namamu..., Ksatria goblok?" sambung Kushina, dengan nada jengkel pada sang Ksatria. _

"_Ah aku tidak bisa membaca dan menulis. tapi kau bisa lihat KTP dan buku tabunganku" ucap sang Ksatria sambil menyodorkan KTP dan buku tabungan miliknya ke arah Kushina. membuat Kushina tersenyum jengkel dan ingin menampar wajah sang Ksatria yang tertutup helm baja itu._

"_Namamu Mi-Minato, Nami- uhuk Namikaze..., terima kasih banyak sudah menyelamatkanku..." ucap Kushina sebelum akhirnya ia memejamkan matanya tak sadarkan diri karena kehabisan nafas. bukan, bukan karena lukanya. tapi karena Minato dengan bodohnya malah menyumpal hidungnya dengan selang agar ia bisa bernafas, namun ujung selang itu malah ia duduki dengan pantatnya sehingga aliran udara dalam selang itu tersumbat_

"_PUTRI KUSHINA_

"_PUTRI KUSHINA, BANGUNLAH"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"KUSHINA!"

"KUSHINA-chan!"

"KUSHINAAAAAA-CHAAAAANNNN!" teriak Minato tepat di samping telinga Kushina membuat yang bersangkutan langsung terbangun dari tidurnya. ia tampak benar benar kelelahan dan juga syok karena mimpi anehnya tadi.

"Ksatria, Ksatria goblok. dimana dirimu..." panggil Kushina dengan kondisi setengah sadar. wajahnya tampak kebingungan dan menoleh kesana kemari mencari sosok pangeran yang ia panggil tersebut. membuat Minato mau tak mau tertawa terbahak bahak melihat ekspresi Kushina ang menurutnya sangat lucu itu. ia lalu mengambil kamera di dashboard mobilnya itu dan memotret wajah sang istri sebelum ia menyadarinya.

"Kau mencari siapa Kushina-chan?" tanya Minato sambil mengelus rambut merah Kushina lembut.

"A-ah, tidak kok Minato-kun, aku hanya bermimpi hehehehehe" balas Kushina kikuk sambil mengusap wajahnya pelan.

"Mimpi Ksatria ya? mimpi khas anak perempuan. biar kutebak, kau berperan sebagai seorang putri yang sedang terjebak di sebuah kastil dan aku berperan sebagai Ksatria. benar tidak?" terang Minato sambil melanjutkan kegiatan mengemudinya yang sempat terhenti karena lampu merah.

"Wah, kau bisa menebaknya. kau hebat sekali. Minato-kun!" balas Kushina sambil menatap kagum Minato.

"Woiyadong!" ucap Minato bangga. sebenarnya sih dia tidak menebak atau bisa meramal mimpi Kushina. tapi selama Kushina tidur tadi ia mengigau soal putri, kastil dan ksatria. jadilah Minato bisa menebak isi mimpi Kushina walau sekilas. "Oh ya, ngomong ngomong aku kan jadi Ksatria, pasti sifatku benar benar pemberani dan jenius kan? benar tidak" tanya Minato pada Kushina.

Kushina tercekat. mana mungkin ia bilang bahwa Minato adalah ksatria yang bodoh, idiot dan mesum di mimpinya. itu semua kan tidak benar. tapi untuk soal mesum. ia akui bahwa Minato memang mesum sih. "Iya, kau keren dan jenius. kau benar benar hebat di mimpiku tad, Minato-kun!" dusta Kushina sambil mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah Minato.

"Hahahahaha iyalah"

.

.

.

Mobil Chevrolet Tahoe yang mereka tumpangi pun semakin mendekati area perumahan militer dimana rumah baru mereka ada disana. Kushina semakin mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada Minato sementara tangan satunya mengelus lembut perutnya yang mulai membesar.

"Dia menendang lagi, Kushina?" tanya Minato setelah melihat ekspresi Kushina yang tengah menahan sesuatu yang tiba tiba bergerak di perutnya.

"Iya, Naruto menendang. pasti ia sudah tak sabar mau lahir" balas Kushina sambil tersenyum lebar pada Minato. membuat Minato ikut tersenyum menanggapi balasan Kushina.

Ya, Kushina kini tengah mengandung Naruto. anak pertamanya dari pernikahannya dengan Johnatan atau Minato Namikaze. mereka sendiri merupakan pasangan yang cukup unik. karena mereka melakukan pernikahan antar ras dan berbeda negara juga beda agama. Minato adalah seorang tentara AD Amerika Serikat berpangkat Kapten berkulit putih. ia seorang Katholik yang gak taat taat amat. sedangkan Kushina merupakan orang Jepang yang tinggal di Okinawa. ia dipertemukan dengan Minato saat Minato bertugas di Okinawa sebagai pasukan penjaga pangkalan udara Okinawa. umur mereka tidak terpaut jauh, hanya berbeda 4 tahun. Minato berumur 24 tahun sedangkan Kushina berumur 20 tahun. mereka menikah di Okinawa kemudian pindah ke Seattle, Amerika Serikat karena tugas dinas militer Minato disana sudah habis atau tamat.

"Kita hampir sampai!" ucap Minato pada Kushina. gerbang masuk perumahan khusus militer itu pun sudah semakin dekat. sesampainya mobil itu di depan gerbang masuk, beberapa anggota Polisi Militer tampak mengerubungi mobil mereka. salah satu anggota Polisi Militer itu mengetuk kaca jendela mobil mereka. meminta Minato menyerahkan kartu tanda anggota Militernya.

"Baik, silahkan melanjutkan perjalanan" ucap anggota Polisi Militer itu setelah mengembalikan kartu tanda anggota Minato. portal yang awalnya ditutup juga dibuka, mempersilahkan mobil yang mereka tumpangi untuk memasuki komplek perumahan Militer itu.

Kushina mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya. ia tak percaya dengan pemandangan yang ia lihat sekarang. komplek perumahan itu benar benar mewah. rumahnya pun besar besar, kebanyakan berlantai 2. dan dengan penjagaan ketat dari tentara yang seringkali berpatroli menggunakan Jeep di sekitar komplek perumahan itu.

"Minato-kun, komplek perumahan ini mewah sekali" ucap Kushina pada Minato, ia masih terkagum kagum dengan jejeran rumah rumah besar yang ada di perumahan Militer itu. Minato hanya tersenyum simpul sambil mengacak rambut Kushina dengan gemas.

"Rumah baru kita biasa saja kok, sesuai permintaanmu Kushina. tidak sebesar Rumah milik klanmu di Okinawa." balas Minato

"Benarkah, syukurlah tidak mewah. aku yakin cicilan rumah rumah ini pasti mahal sekali" ucap Kushina sambil tersenyum lega. Kushina memang bukan tipe wanita yang suka memamerkan harta atau hidup bermewah mewah walaupun sebenarnya dia merupakan putri pemimpin klan terkaya di Okinawa. tanah klan mereka bisa berhektar hektar. bisnis mereka pun beragam di Tokyo, ibu kota Jepang. jadi Kushina sudah terbiasa dengan tittle orang kaya di pundaknya. orang tuanya selalu mengajarkan untuk hidup hemat dan bersahaja.

"Kita sudah sampai di RUMAH BARU KITAA!" ucap Minato bersemangat setelah menghentikan laju kendaraannya di halaman rumah baru mereka. Kushina yang dari tadi melamun pun segera tersadar dan ikut berseru seperti Minato.

"Wah kita sudah sampai ya? jadi ini rumah baru ki-..." ucapan Kushina terpotong saat melihat rupa rumah baru mereka. rumah bergaya arsitektur Eropa itu benar benar besar. berlantai 2, punya kolam renang, ada kebun pribadinya pula. dan apa itu Gazeebo? kenapa di halaman rumah mereka ada Gazebo? memangnya ini taman apa. belum cukup sampai disitu, di gerbang rumah itu terdapat sebuah kayu penanda berisi tulisan, "KELUARGA NAMIKAZE" yang ditulis besar Kushina benar benar diam membeku karena melihat betapa mewahnya rumah barunya itu.

"A-ah, kau kenapa diam Kushina? jelek ya? apa kurang besar? maaf ya kalau kurang besar. uangku baru cukup untuk membeli rumah seperti ini. tapi nanti kalau aku punya uang lagi, bisa kubangunkan kandang rusa di belakang rumah" ucapan Minato membuat Kushina segera sadar dari sikap membekunya.

"INI TERLALU MEWAH MINATO! AKU KAN MINTANYA YANG SEDERHANA SAJA!" pekik Kushina histeris sambil mengguncang pundak Minato kencang. membuat tubuhnya tergoncang kesana kemari.

"Aaahhh ini rumah yang tersisa di komplek Militer ini. jadi karena harganya sudah discount 30% ya sudah aku beli saja. murah kok harganya. jadi tenang saja Kushina-chan" ucap Minato sambil memeluk tubuh Kushina erat. ia tampak bahagia sekali.

"Ta-tapi, harga rumah ini dan pajak tahunannya, pasti mahal kan?"cicit Kushina sambil menatap Minato.

"Dengar Kushina, aku capek sekali hari ini. bisakah kita langsung masuk ke rumah dan beristirahat? jangan banyak mengomel, tidak bagus untuk kandunganmu, kau paham?" balas Minato sambil tersenyum, namun bukan senyum tulus seperti tadi melainkan senyum jengkel dan aura intimidasi menguar kuat dari Minato. ia tidak suka dengan topik pembicaraan tentang rumah baru mereka.

"Ba-baik" ucap Kushina takut-takut. Minato memang orang yang ramah dan murah senyum, tapi jika ia marah maka ia tak segan segan untuk melukai bahkan membunuh orang yang dibencinya itu. dan Kushina sekarang merasakan hawa amarah Minato ketika Minato membalas ucapannya tadi.

Mereka memasuki Rumah baru mereka dengan tenang. walaupun Kushina tetap saja grogi mengingat betapa mewahnya rumah baru mereka. namun ketika Minato hendak memutar kenop pintu, seseorang sudah membukanya duluan dari dalam. orang itu berambut pirang ponytail dengan tatapan malas luar biasa. mengingatkan Minato pada kawan satu angkatannya di Camp Toccoa, Shikaku Nara.

"Bella? kok kamu ada disini?" tanya Minato saat melihat adik perempuannya satu satunya yang membukakan pintu rumah baru mereka.

"Sebenarnya-

"SURPRISEEEE!" teriak sekumpulan Manusia dari dalam rumah baru Minato dan Kushina. mereka lalu berhamburan keluar dari rumah itu untuk menyambut Minato dan Kushina. orang orang itu merupakan keluarga besar Minato. antara lain, sang ayah Graham Jiraiya, sang ibu Michelle Tsunade, Adik perempuannya, Bella Alexandria dan terakhir adalah sang bungsu, Billy Christopher. mereka semua ( kecuali Bella ) tengah berdiri di depan Minato dan Kushina sambil menyungingkan senyum, Tsunade lalu maju sambil menyerahkan seikat bunga kepada Kushina lalu berteriak.

"SELAMAT DATANG DI RUMAH BARU KALIAN, KUSHINA, JOHNATAN. SEMOGA KALIAN BETAH DI RUMAH BARU INI DAN DIBERI KEBAHAGIAAN SELALU OLEH TUHAN" teriak Tsunade sambil memeluk erat Kushina dan Minato.

"Terima kasih banyak bu, aku sampai terkejut karena di rumah ini sudah banyak orang" ucap Kushina sambil mencium Tsunade di pipi, tanda kasih sayang.

"Ooohh Kushina, menantu kesayanganku, beri pelukan pada mertuamu ini!" kini giliran Jiraiya yang hendak memeluk Kushina, namun sebelum ia berhasil memeluk Kushina, wajahnya sudah terlebih dahulu dijotos oleh Tsunade. membuat Jiraiya langsung terbaring di paving halaman rumah. pingsan.

"Dasar Pria tua mesum tak tahu diri. kau bosan hidup ya?" ancam Tsunade sambil menendang tubuh Jiraiya yang sudah pingsan.

"Lebih baik kita segera masuk rumah deh, tak elok rasanya bila kita berbicara disini. privasi keluarga kita bisa terganggu" perkataan Bella menyadarkan mereka semua. mereka baru sadar kalau Privasi keluarga mereka baru saja diumbar secara langsung di depan tetangga. merekapun segera masuk ke dalam rumah baru Minato dan Kushina, meninggalkan Jiraiya yang tengah pingsan di depan rumah mereka seperti jenzah seekor kucing liar yang terabaikan.

"To-tolong" pinta Jiraiya memelas.

.

.

.

.

"Wah nasi goreng buatanmu enak sekali Kushina"

"Iya, Nasi Goreng buatan kakak ipar memang enak sekali"

"Seperti buatan Koki restoran bintang 5 saja kak!"

"Kau enak sekali Kushina-...

'**BLETAK' **suara kepalan tangan dan tengkorak Manusia tengah beradu kekuatan.

"Aduh-duh, kenapa aku dipukul sih, aku kan hanya memuji Kushina saja Tsunade!" keluh Jiraiya sambil memegangi kepalanya yang baru saja dipukul oleh sang istri.

"Kalimat bodohmu itu yang menghancurkan segalanya" bentak Tsunade sambil mencengkram kerah Jiraiya. ia muak dengan sifat mesum Jiraiya yang tak lekang oleh waktu. sifat yang sialnya menurun ke putra sulungnya, Minato.

"Ibu, tidak apa apa kok, Ayah mertua mungkin hanya bercanda, benar kan Minato?" ujar Kushina sambil membungkuk untuk menuangkan nasi goreng buatannya di depan Minato. Kushina saat itu menggunakan kaus santai. sehingga ketika menunduk, otomatis bagian dalam kausnya pun kelihatan dari luar. membuat Minato agak gelagapan.

"Be-benar" ucap Minato saat melihat dada Kushina yang membesar, tengah mengantung gantung di dalam kaus putih itu.

"Ah, iya sehabis makan malam ini kami langsung pamit pulang ya? ayah ada urusan bisnis yang harus dikerjakan, kalian cepat makannya, paham?" ucap Jiraiya pada mereka semua dengan serius. Jiraiya sama persis dengan Minato dalam urusan sifat, jika ia sudah masuk mode serius, maka anggota keluarga yang lain tak bisa membantah omongannya, bahkan Tsunade sendiri pun tak punya kuasa atas Jiraiya bila ia masuk mode serius.

"Baik" ucap ketiga anggota keluarga Jiraiya lainnya dengan sigap. mereka lalu segera menghabiskan makanannya dengan cepat. membuat Kushina melongo keheranan. padahal tadi Jiraiya bisa dikalahkan dengan mudah oleh Tsunade, namun sekarang Tsunade malah patuh dan tunduk pada Jiraiya, hah dunia memang aneh.

"Aku siapkan minum ya!" kata Kushina memecah keheningan, anggota keluarga yang lain hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum tanda setuju. Kushina balas tersenyum sambil berjalan ke arah dapur untuk menyiapkan minuman. sambil menunggu minumannya jadi, sesekali ia melihat sekeliling dapur yang menurutnya sangat sangat besar itu. ia lalu mengelus perutnya pelan, usia kandungannya sudah 5 bulan, berarti sisa 4 bulan lagi sebelum ia melahirkan Naruto. ia sudah benar benar tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan darah dagingnya itu.

"Sabar ya nak, tunggu 4 bulan lagi" ucapnya pelan sambil mengusap perutnya yang sudah membesar itu. "Ah minumannya sudah siap!" pekiknya ketika melihat mesin teh yang ada di counter sudah berbunyi tanda teh sudah siap dihidangkan. ia lalu menuangkan teh ke 6 cangkir yang sudah ia siapkan. namun saat hendak mengantarkannya ke ruang makan. tak sengaja ia menguping pembicaraan Keluarga besar sang suami itu.

"_Bagaimana, barangnya sudah sampai kah?"_

"_Sudah, hasilnya lumayan untuk beli rumah lagi ayah, benar benar banyak!"_

"_Hush kau ini beli rumah terus yang kau pikirkan, pikirkan anak istrimu Minato!"_

"_Apa kakak sudah bicarakan bisnis kakak ini pada kakak ipar? aku takut dia tak bisa menerima kenyataan kalau kakak melakukan bisnis ini!"_

"_Aku tak akan memberitahunya Chris, ia tak perlu tahu sisi gelapku, aku hanya perlu menerangkan sisi baikku padanya. aku takut dia tidak mencintaiku lagi, aku sangat cinta padanya Chris, Ibu, Ayah, Bella. aku tak mau kehilangan Kushina"_

"Barang? Bisnis? Sisi Gelap? apa yang sebenarnya mereka ceritakan? satu satunya hal yang bisa Kushina simpulkan dari perbincangan yang ia dengar tadi adalah Minato punya pekerjaan lain selain seorang tentara. tapi dia tak pernah memberitahu hal ini padanya. kenapa dia harus membohongi dirinya?" pertanyaan demi pertanyaan terus menyerang kepala Kushina. hal ini membuatnya sedikit pusing. namun ia masih bisa bertahan dengan bersandar pada dinding. Kushina terus memompa nafasnya, mencoba untuk bangkit. namun sebuah suara mengagetkan dirinya.

"Kau tidak apa apa, Kushina?" ucap Minato dari ruang makan. Kushina melirik sedikit dari celah dinding pembatas antara ruang makan dan ruang dapur. betapa terkejutnya dia saat seluruh keluarga besar sang suami sudah menengok ke arahnya, seakan tahu kalau dia bersembunyi disana sejak tadi.

"Tidak usah bersembunyi, keluarlah" ucap Tsunade pada Kushina. mendengar hal itu membuat Kushina memberanikan diri untuk keluar, dengan masih membawa nampan berisi minuman yang sudah mendingin karena terlalu lama dibiarkan. ia lalu menghidangkan ke 6 cangkir teh itu di meja makan. seluruh anggota keluarga masih menatapnya dengan curiga. membuat Kushina merasa tidak nyaman. ia lalu duduk di kursi dan menyesap tehnya perlahan, berusaha menikmati tiap tetes dari minuman herbal itu.

"Ahahaha, bagaimana minumannya, apakah enak? mesin teh itu benar benar bagus ya?, ahahaha" guyon Kushina, berusaha mencairkan suasana. namun tetap saja, seluruh anggota keluarga masih menatapnya dengan penuh selidik, datar dan curiga. hanya sang suami yang tersenyum simpul padanya, namun senyuman itu penuh dengan intimidasi, seperti tadi.

"Kenapa kakak ipar menguping pembicaraan kami tadi?" tanya Bella to the point pada Kushina.

"Aku tidak menguping kok.. aku hanya kau tahu, eeehhmmm" Kushina sejenak berpikir alasan yang logis untuk menjawab pertanyaan Bella, namun Bella keburu memotong pembicaraannya.

"Kau bohong"

"Aku tidak berbohong kok, sungguh, aku hanya..."

"AKU BENCI PEMBOHONG!" gertak Bella sambil berdiri dari kursinya, membuat Kushina tersentak kaget. Jiraiya ikut berdiri lalu menampar Bella dengan keras, membuat ia tersungkur ke lantai.

"Kita pulang, semuanya cepat masuk ke mobil, Chris kau yang menyetir. Minato, Kushina kami pulang dulu ya. maaf kalau merepotkan" ucap Jiraiya sambil menyungingkan senyum palsu pada Minato dan Kushina. ia lalu menyeret Bella yang masih terkapar di lantai dan membawanya menuju mobil diikuti oleh Chris dan Tsunade yang mengekor di belakang Jiraiya. tak berapa lama, mobil milik Jiraiya sudah menghilang di tengah kegelapan malam. sementara itu Kushina masih takut akan kejadian tadi. ia benar benar penasaran akan apa yang dibicarakan oleh sang suami dan keluarga besarnya itu.

"Kunci pintunya, lalu pergi ke kamar. kau harus cepat tidur Kushina, tidak baik bagi ibu hamil untuk tidur malam malam" perintah Minato pada Kushina tegas. Kushina yang masih takut dengan aura intimidasi sang suami pun langsung mengerjakan tugasnya. mengunci pintu dan langsung pergi ke kamar untuk tidur.

Ketika Kushina memasuki kamar tidurnya ia melihat Minato sudah berbaring disana, tanpa memakai baju dan hanya memakai sebuah boxer. Kushina langsung merebahkan diri di samping Minato. yang direspon Minato dengan mengelus rambut merah panjang milik Kushina perlahan. elusan yang sangat lembut dan menenangkan membuat Kushina merasakan kantuk yang amat terasa.

"Minato-kun?"

"Hm? ada apa Kushina-chan?" balas Minato sambil tetap mengelus rambut merah Kushina dengan lembut.

"Apa maksutmu tadi, tentang bisnis? bukankah seorang Tentara tidak boleh berbisnis? bisnis apa yang kau jalani? tanya Kushina panjang lebar dengan seluruh kesadaran yang berhasil ia kumpulkan. matanya benar benar mengantuk akibat sentuhan lembut Minato di rambutnya. sementara Minato hanya tersenyum. tepat dugaannya, Kushina pasti akan membahas soal hal ini dengannya.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu soal itu Kushina-chan" ucap Minato sambil terus mengelus sambil sesekali mengusap rambut Kushina perlahan. menghantarkan rasa rileks yang amat sangat nyaman di kepala Kushina.

"Tapi... Hooaaaaaaammmmm" bantahan Kushina terpotong oleh rasa kantuknya yang semakin menguasainya. elusan Minato di rambutnya juga semakin intens dan memabukkan. yang ada dipikiran Kushina sekarang hanya satu ; tidur. dan tak berapa lama mata Kushina pun terpejam erat. rasa Kantuknya sudah sukses mengalahkannya.

"Kau masih polos Kushina-chan, belum saatnya kau mengenal duniaku yang sesungguhnya, dunia yang gelap dan penuh bahaya" ucap Minato setelah memastikan bahwa Kushina sudah tidur. ia lalu menghentikan elusan rambutnya pada Kushina. "Jika suatu saat anak kita lahir, kau akan mengerti kenapa aku melakukan ini Kushina-chan. dan aku berjanji, aku tak akan pernah melepaskanmu dariku. tak akan pernah... kau tak akan pernah mengenal sisi gelapku Kushina-chan, sisi baikku lah yang akan selalu ada di hatimu dan pikiranmu." sambung Minato lagi, ia lalu menaikkan selimut tebal ke badan Kushina, mencegahnya dari kedinginan yang semakin menggila. tak lupa ia mengelus perut Kushina dengan sayang, dan menciumnya perlahan.

"Tuhan memberkatimu nak, jangan pernah hidup seperti ayah atau kakekmu. hiduplah dengan normal. nikmati kebahagiaan masa kecilmu. aku akan berusaha menjadi ayah dan teman yang baik untukmu, Naruto." ucap Minato sambil membentuk tanda Salib di perut sang istri. berharap Tuhan akan terus menjaga putranya itu untuk selama lamanya, Mianto lalu bangkit menuju kursi di depannya. ia lalu duduk di kursi itu dengan senapan M 14 di tangannya. menyandarkan kepalanya di kursi itu sambil menunggu sesuatu, sesuatu yang mungkin akan merenggut segalanya darinya dengan paksa apabila ia tak menunggunya malam ini. sesuatu yang berbahaya dan mengancam hidupnya dan keluarganya.

"Selamat malam, Naruto, Kushina" ucap Minato pelan. ia lalu mematikan lampu kamar sambil terus menatap jendela kamarnya.

Menunggu sesuatu...

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**^Pojok Author**

**Cerita baru, semangat baru heheheheheheh. jujur saya lagi demen menghayal soal hubungan Minato dan Kushina apabila benar benar berkeluarga ( punya anak ). dan soal ending di Chap 1 kok malah kayak genre Crime ya? tapi tenang di fict ini tetap Family dan humornya kok yang saya tonjolkan. hehehehehe.**

**dan sekali lagi saya ingatkan, latar waktu cerita ini adalah tahun 1996 atau 22 tahun sebelum latar waktu di cerita PeacekeeperForce. disini Minato tetap dipanggil Minato walau nama Amerikanya adalah Johnatan. dan pangkat Minato disini adalah Kapten. dan Minato bukan Ranger, melainkan anggota AD biasa.**

**pasti banyak dari kalian yang penasaran sama bisnis Minato kaan? tapi Bisnis Minato baru akan kubahas di tengah tengah cerita yang artinya masih lama **** fokus Fanfiction ini bakal lebih condong ke pengalaman Kushina di Seattle yang mana merupakan kota besar dibanding Okinawa yang merupakan prefektur kecil dan kebanyakan adalah desa.**

**Ok mungkin segitu aja pesan dari saya dan sampai jumpa di Chapter selanjutnya, Bye bye Readers. selamat menikmati ceritanya ya!**

**Mohon Kritik dan Saran Tulis di kolom komentar ya!**

**Salam hangat**

**Author : Leopard2RI**


	2. Chapter 2

***From Okinawa to America* .**

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto  
Pairing : Minato x Kushina

Summary ( Full ) : Kata orang, beradaptasi pada lingkungan tempat tinggal yang baru itu sulit sekali. hal ini dialami oleh Kushina Uzumaki, istri dari Johnatan Namikaze atau Minato, yang berasal dari Prefektur kecil di Okinawa, Jepang. suatu hari, sang suami memboyongnya pindah ke rumah baru di kota Seattle, Amerika Serikat. karena masa dinasnya sebagai tentara di Okinawa sudah selesai. bagaimana usaha Kushina untuk beradaptasi dengan kota Seattle yang benar benar berbeda dari kampung halamannya di Okinawa? apakah dia bisa melewatinya? atau .. dia malah menyerah begitu saja?

Author Note : cerita ini mengambil Setting waktu sebelum fanfic PeacekeeperForce.

.

.

.

.

.

Awan mendung menyelimuti langit kota Seattle di pagi hari yang dingin itu. membuat para manusia manusia yang hendak beraktivitas di pagi itu memilih kembali ke ranjang mereka dan melanjutkan tidur. selain karena cuaca dan suhu udara pagi itu benar benar dingin menusuk tulang. hari itu adalah hari minggu, sehingga orang orang bisa kembali melanjutkan istirahatnya tanpa perlu memikirkan pekerjaan mereka di Kantor.

Tak terkecuali Minato dan Kushina. pasangan yang baru menikah 6 bulan yang lalu ini tengah asyik menonton TV di ruang keluarga rumah mereka. dengan menggunakan selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuh mereka berdua. sebagai penangkal rasa dingin yang melanda dan juga cokelat hangat yang baru saja Kushina buat di dapur, mereka kini tengah menonton sebuah film panas dengan tampang serius, mengamati setiap gerakan yang dilakukan oleh aktor dan aktris yang tengah beradu akting itu dengan cermat, seolah olah itu adalah gerakan yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh seorang master atau dewa.

Tunggu, Film..., apa? Film Dewasa? UNTUK APA MEREKA NONTON FILM DEWASA? DI PAGI HARI PULA, TAK SADARKAH MEREKA, KALAU MEREKA SUDAH MENIKAH?

Sebenarnya ini semua ide Minato yang kelewat gesrek dan ekstreme. dia dan Kushina sebenarnya bagun terlalu awal di pagi ini ( mereka bangun jam 6 pagi, sedangkan rata rata orang Amerika baru beraktivitas jam 8 pagi ) karena terlalu awal untuk sarapan, dan ditambah cuaca mendung yang melanda Seattle, membuat mereka memutuskan untuk melakukan sesuatu hal yang dapat menghangatkan tubuh mereka dari udara dingin. Minato awalnya menggelar sebuah kasur mini di depan ruang TV dan juga menyelimuti tubuhnya dan tubuh Kushina dengan sebuah selimut tebal yang diambil dari kamar. hangat sih, tapi rasanya ada yang kurang. Kushina akhirnya memiliki inisiatif untuk membuatkan dua cangkir Cokelat hangat untuk ia dan Minato. hangatnya Cokelat panas itu membuat tubuh mereka jadi lebih hangat. rasa dingin juga berangsur angsur menghilang. yang ada hanya rasa hangat dan nyaman.

"Minato-kun, kita nonton Film yuk, kebetulan aku bawa kaset _Super Sentai_ dari Okinawa. pasti keren deh kalau kita nonton ini pagi pagi" tawar Kushina dengan senyum 5 jarinya yang khas sambil menunjukkan 3 keping Kaset dengan cover yang memperlihatkan 5 orang Super hero tengah melakukan pose keren mereka. membuat Minato terkikik geli. Kushina memang seperti anak anak. dia masih menonton serial _Super Sentai _di usianya yang ke 20 tahun.

"Hm, bagus juga idemu Kushina-chan. menonton Film di cuaca buruk seperti sekarang pasti pas sekali. tapi jangan serial Super Sentai ya, kita kan sudah pernah nonton itu. pasti akan membosankan" balas Minato sambil mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Kushina. ia lalu mengelus elus perut Kushina yang sudah membesar itu dengan sayang.

Kushina menggembungkan pipinya, kesal karena idenya ditolak oleh sang suami. "Aku gak bakal bosan kok nonton Super Sentai. lagipula itu film anak anak Minato-kun, siapa tahu Naruto juga ikut senang melihatnya dari dalam perut ku!" rajuk Kushina pada Minato. membuat Minato tak kuasa menahan senyum gemasnya. ia benar benar gemas dengan wajah Kushina yang menurutnya sangat _moe _itu. demi Allah Bapa di Surga. kenapa kau menurunkan bidadari ke bumi ini? namun Minato tetap teguh dengan pendiriannya. ia ingin menonton film lain yang akan benar benar menghangatkan tubuh mereka pagi ini.

"Hehehe, kita akan menonton film lain. film ini bakal jauh lebih seru dari Super Sentai. sebentar ya, akan kuambilkan kasetnya dulu di kamar" ucap Minato sambil berlari menuju kamar. ia lalu kembali ke depan ruang TV sambil membawa satu keping kaset VCD yang tadi ia maksut. Kushina memandang Kaset itu dengan kesal. mana mungkin ada film yang lebih seru dari serial _Super Sentai_ kesukaannya?

"Huummm, baiklah kita nonton film itu. tapi awas saja kalau sampai tidak seru! kupecahkan kaset itu jadi 2" ancam Kushina sambil memandang Minato dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Hehhehe, tenang saja, kau pasti suka kok" balas Minato santai sambil memasukkan kaset itu ke dalam VCD. ia lalu mengambil posisi memangku Kushina. membuat Kushina terkejut dengan perbuatan suaminya itu.

"Hei jangan cari kesempatan dalam kesempitan ah" ucap Kushina saat menyadari bahwa ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di pantatnya. seperti sebuah benda yang hangat dan keras. pasti itu ulah Minato.

"Sudah jangan mengomel, nikmati saja film itu" balas Minato. Kushina lalu menatap kayar TV itu dengan serius. Layar TV sedang menampilkan bagian opening dari film itu. lalu muncul sebuah tulisan di layar, 'Sensual Love'. yang merupakan judul dari film itu. Kushina mengerenyit heran. ini bukan film Action seperti Super Sentai. namun saat dia hendak bertanya pada Minato, sebuah adegan ciuman langsung menyambut indra penglihatan Kushina. membuatnya risih.

"Minato-kun, ini sebenarnya film apa?"

"Ssssttt, diam Kushina. sebentar lagi adegan serunya akan muncul" bisik Minato. ia lalu mulai memeluk pinggang Kushina erat. membuat Kushina semakin risih. ia mencoba melpaskan pelukan Minato dari pinggangnya tapi tak bisa, tenaga Minato jauh lebih besar darinya.

dan setelah beberapa menit mereka menonton Film yang diputar Minato, barulah adegan seru yang dikatakan Minato tadi muncul. ya sebuah adegan tidak senonoh yang dilakukan oleh Aktor dan Aktris yang beradu akting di film itu. adegan tidak senonoh itu benar benar ditampilkan dengan jelas. membuat Kushina bergidik ngeri melihat adegan di film itu. ia berkali kali memejamkan matanya agar tidak melihat adegan film itu, tapi telinganya terus mendengar suara desahan, erangan dan juga suara suara tak senonoh lainnya. wajah Kushina merah padam, ia benar benar merasa tak nyaman sekarang. ia lalu menoleh kepada Minato yang sedari tadi diam tak bersuara. membuat Kushina penasaran dengan keadaan suami kuning nya itu.

"Minato-kun kau baik baik saj-, YA AMPUN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN! KENAPA KAU MENGGESEKKAN ***** MU PADA BOKONGKU? LEPAAASSSS" pekik Kushina histeris saat melihat Minato yang sedang melakukan tindakan mesum pada bokongnya. namun Minato sama sekali tak bergeming. ia malah meremas dada sang istri sambil mendesah. celana kolor yang tadi ia pakai sudah melorot setengah. membiarkan kemaluannya menjuntai bebas menantang Gravitasi.

"Aaaaaaahhhhh, aku sudah tidak kuat, maafkan aku Kushina-chan. aku terangsang. kumohon puaskan akuuuhhh" desah Minato sambil mengocok *****nya yang tegang pada bokong Kushina.

"MINATO MESUUUUUUMMMMMM, KAU BENAR BENAR BODOH DAN IDIIIOOOTTTTT" pekik Kushina sambil melepaskan diri dari pelukan Minato yang mulai melemah. tak puas sampai disitu, ia lalu mengayunkan kaki sebelah kirinya dengan kesusahan lalu mengarahkannya pada selakangan Minato. ia menendang telak kemaluan Minato yang masih tegak. membuat sang pemilik merasakan kesakitan yang luar biasa dalam di area kemaluannya itu bahakan saking kesakitannya, Minato sampai berguling kesana kemari sambil memegang kemaluannya yang mulai lemas itu.

"AAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHHH APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? KENAPA KAU TEGA MENENDANG *****KU KUSHINA ? SAAAAKKKIIIITTTTT!" jerit Minato sambil terus menahan sakit yang ia deita. sedangkan Kushina hanya menatap Minato dengan datar, seolah tak peduli dengan penderitaan yang ia alami. Kushina lalu pergi melengos ke dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan. meninggalkan Minato yang kini tampak lemas di lantai. rasa sakitnya sudah mulai menghilang. namun rasa shock dan takutnya masih ada. ia khawatir tendangan spektakulerdari Kushina tadi bisa membuatnya mandul.

"Huhuhuh, aku tidak mau mandul..." ucap Minato dengan nada memelas.

Menyedihkan sekali nasibmu Minato, Minato...

.

.

.

.

"Maaf kalau menunggu lama, Minato-kun! ini sarapanmu, spesial dariku. hitung hitung sebagai permintaan maafku padamu soal kejadian tadi. habiskan ya, Minato-kun!" ucap Kushina sambil meletakkan semangkuk mie dengan kuah yang mengepul keatas. menggoda iman siapa saja yang melihatnya. Minato meneguk ludahnya kasar, mie itu tampak sangat lezat di matanya. apalagi di cuaca dingin seperti saat ini.

"WAAH TERIMAKASIH BANYAK KUSHINA-chan, MIE RAMEN BUATANMU KAN SELALU ENAK!" teriak Minato kegirangan layaknya anak kecil. ia lalu segera mengambil sebuah garpu dan mengambil beberapa helai mie itu dari mangkuk dan memakannya tanpa basa basi. berharap bahwa rasa gurih dan lezat yang akan memenuhi indra pengecapnya.

Namun ekspetasi tak sesuai realita. rasa Mie buatan Kushina itu benar benar hambar dan anyep. hanya ada rasa air panas di kuah Mie itu. Mie nya pun alot dan pendek pendek. seperti makan karet gelang. Minato menyunggingkan senyum miris. apakah Tuhan tengah memberinya azab? kenapa ia sial betul hari ini. sudah ditendang kemaluannya disuruh makan mie karet gelang pula. Minato lalu menatap Kushina yang tengah memakan roti bakar nya dengan nikmat. sejujurnya Minato lebih memilih makan roti bakar itu dibanding makan mie jahanam ini. namun mengingat mie itu buatan istrinya dan istrinya itu tengah memegang pisau yang tadi ia gunakan untuk mengoleskan mentega ke rotinya. pisau itu kelihatan lumayan tajam untuk menembus tubuh seseorang. membuat ia kembali berpikir 2 kali untuk melakukan protes.

"Ehm, Kushina-chan?"

"Iya, Minato-kun?"

"Kau tidak ikut makan mie ini? kenapa kau malah makan roti bakar itu?" tanya Minato hati hati sambil menunggu jawaban Kushina yang sekarang menatapnya dengan heran.

"Oh, soal sih, aku ingin buat dua porsi untuk kita berdua. tapi di rak dapur cuma ada satu bungkus ramen instant yang tersisa. jadinya aku buat satu saja untukmu. tak apalah aku mengalah. itukan bentuk permohonan maafku padamu. ngomong ngomong hebat juga Amerika, mereka mampu membuat Ramen Instant buatan sendiri" terang Kushina pada Minato padat dan jelas sambil terus menggigit potongan roti bakar miliknya dengan lahap.

"_Ramen Instant? jadi ini bukan ramen buatan Kushina? tapi tunggu dulu, mana ada Ramen Instant di rumah ini. lagipula dari teksture mie nya, aku yakin ini bukan ramen" _pikir Minato dalam hati.

"Eeerrr, Kushina. boleh aku melihat bungkus Ramen instant nya. aku hanya ingin memastikan saja" ucap Minato pada Kushina.

"Hahahaha, kau ini aneh aneh saja Minato-kun. bungkus Ramen Instant saja kau mau lihat. rasanya sangat enak ya? sampai sampai kau mau tahu nama mereknya. tunggu sebentar, akan kuambilkan di tong sampah" balas Kushina sambil menyeret tubuh berbadan duanya ke arah tong sampah. Minato yang tidak tega melihat Kushina harus membungkuk untuk mengambil bungkus Ramen instant pun spontan membantunya. ia ikut mengubek ubek isi tempat sampah untuk mencari bungkus Ramen Instant yang Minato minta.

"Nah yang itu, Minato-kun!" ucap Kushina sambil menunjuk bungkus plastik berwarna merah di dalam tong sampah.

"Yang ini?"

"Iya, yang itu, nama mie nya cukup keren sih. Spa-.. Spag-.. Spag.. gitu deh, susah diucapkan namanya!" seru Kushina sambil menyebutkan nama merek di bungkus mie yang baru saja diambil Minato.

"Oh, ahahaha. yang benar itu Spaghetti. dan ini bukan ramen Kushina. ini mie jenis lain, bukan merk." terang Minato jengkel pada Kushina. pantas saja Mie yang tadi dia makan rasanya aneh. ternyata Spaghetti dijadikan ala Ramen toh, pantas saja.

"Begitukah? ma-maaf Minato-kun. aku tidak tahu. kupikir itu Ramen instant buatan Jepang yang biasa aku beli di Okinawa. aku ini memang bodoh sekali, maafkan aku.." sesal Kushina sambil menundukkan Minato segera memeluknya, tak lupa mengelus rambut Kushina dengan lembut.

"Jangan bilang seperti itu, Kushina-chan. itu tidak apa apa, wajar kalau kau melakukan kesalahan di pagi pertamamu di negara baru. dulu waktu aku ngapel ke rumahmu untuk pertama kali bahkan lebih aku lebih memalukan lagi" hibur Minato pada Kushina. aaahh dia jadi mengenang masa lalu. dulu waktu pertama kali pacaran dengan Kushina di Okinawa. ia diundang oleh klan Uzumaki untuk makan malam bersama di rumah mereka. waktu itu hidangan yang disuguhkan adalah Gurita mentah segar yang masih hidup. Minato yang geli pun terpaksa memakannya. karena tidak mengunyahnya dengan benar salah satu tentakel gurita itu ada yang menempel di lorong tenggorokannya dan membuatnya tersedak membuat ia mengeluarkan kembali gurita itu dari mulutnya. sialnya potongan Gurita itu mendarat tepat di atas kepala Hashirama Uzumaki. ayah Kushina. sontak saja makan malam itu berubah menjadi adegan kejar kejaran antara Minato yang tengah melarikan diri dari amukan sang calon mertua yang tengah mengejarnya sambil membawa Katana miliknya. butuh waktu hampir 3 bulan bagi Minato untuk memulihkan kembali hubungannya dengan sang calon ayah mertua setelah kejadian itu.

"Hihihihi, kau masih ingat saja, Minato-kun"

"Ingat dong, untung kau menyelamatkanku. kalau tidak aku pasti sudah mati" ucap Minato sambil mengecup pelan pipi Kushina.

"Hihihih, kau ini bisa saja. oh ya Minato-kun, bisa kau antarkan aku ke Minimarket nanti? stok barang barang keperluan kita seperti minyak, Air mineral, sabun dan lain lain nampaknya sudah habis"

"Boleh saja Kushina-chan. tapi nanti siang ya! aku mau mengerjakan beberapa dokumen dulu untuk besok" ucap Minato sambil menangkup wajah Kushina dengan gemas. membuat Kushina meronta ronta minta dilepaskan.

"heeeehhhhh heeepassssss" ucap Kushina tidak jelas karena wajahnya sedang ditangkup oleh Minato.

"Kyaaaa, wajahmu imut sekali kalau begini! kalau begitu aku lakban saja wajahmu agar tetap imut seperti ini!" ujar Minato sambil terus menangkup wajah Kushina yang mulai memerah karena diapit dengan paksa oleh sang suami.

"Ah sudah ah, aku mau mandi dulu. sudah agak siang. habiskan Roti bakar milkku saja kalau Mie itu rasanya tidak enak" ucap Kushina setelah melepaskan wajahnya dari tangan Minato. ia lalu mebereskan sampah sampah yang tadi berserakan dan segera menuju kamar mandi utama.

"Aku temenin ya Kushina-chan" ucap Minato dengan tampang mesum yang langsung dibalas Kushina dengan tatapan bak iblis yang siap mencabut nyawa siapaun yang menghalanginya. Minato langsung kicep seketika ketika melihat sang istri yang sudah memasuki _devil-mode_ itu.

Setelah Kushina masuk ke kamar mandi, Minato memutuskan untuk segera menuju ruang kerjanya di lantai atas. ia hendak mengerjakan laporan tugas dan dokumen kepindahan dinas militernya dari Okinawa yang harus diserahkan pada komandan Resimen besok. namun sebelum ia naik ke lantai tas untuk mengerjakan dokumennya, perhatiannya tertuju pada bekas bungkus Spaghetti yang tadi Kushina buatkan untuknya sebagai sarapan. ia terkekeh pelan karena menyadari betapa sembrononya sang istri karena membuatkannya semangkuk Ramen dengan menggunakan Spaghetti.

"Ada ada saja istriku itu, ngomong ngomong aku tidak pernah melihat Spaghetti merk ini di Supermarket atau di toko. dari bungkusnya ini terlihat seperti Spaghetti instant yang diproduksi tahun 80-an" ucap Minato sambil memeriksa kembali bungkus Spaghetti instant itu dengan seksama. sejauh ini tidak ada yang salah, semua bahan yang terkandung di Spaghetti instant itu masih normal. dan sudah mendapat ijin dari BPOM Federal Amerika serikat. namun ia kembali meneliti bungkus Spaghetti instant itu dengan teliti, hingga sampailah dia pada nomer seri dan tanggal kadaluarsa produk Spaghetti instant itu. tulisannya agak kecil dan terletak di lipatan bungkusnya, sehingga orang akan kesulitan membacanya.

_Batas waktu konsumsi produk : 19 Januari 1992. PERINGATAN : Dilarang mengonsumsi produk melebihi jangka batas waktu konsumsi produk, efek samping : mual, muntah dan keracunan tidak ditanggung produsen bila Konsumen mengonsumsi di atas jangka waktu yang telah ditentukan._

"19 Januari 1992, itu artinya... 4 tahun yang lalu" ucap Minato pelan setelah membaca keterangan batas waktu konsumsi produk Spaghetti instant itu. ia lalu mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya berkali kali, berharap bahwa ia salah membaca tahun batas kadaluarsa produk itu. tapi tetap saja, keterangan di bungkus Spaghetti itu menunjukkan bahwa Spaghetti instant itu sudah kadaluarsa ppada tahun 1992 atau lebih tepatnya 4 tahun yang lalu.

"Ya Tuhan, sial betul aku hari ini... apa ini tanda darimu padaku agar aku lebih sering ke Gereja, ya Tuhan" lirih Minato sambil mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas., berharap Tuhan memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaanya itu. namun sedetik kemudian badannya melemas. Minato lalu jatuh tersungkur ke lantai. mungkin karena efek syok atau efek Spaghetti kadaluarsa yang baru saja ia konsumsi mulai menyebar ke tubuhnya. matanya terasa berat. nafasnya terasa cepat. namun disaat saat seperti ini ia masih menyungingkan senyum miris. miris karena sebagai seorang prajurit AD Amerika Serikat dia takluk bukan oleh musuh, namun oleh sebungkus Spaghetti instant kadaluarsa.

"Ya Tuhan, teganya Engkau, karena membiarkanku mati karena Spaghetti kadaluarsa" ucap Minato lirih sebelum akhirnya dia pingsan.

Suara terakhir yang Minato dengar sebelum ia pingsan adalah jeritan Kushina yang melihatnya tengah terbujur kaku di lantai Dapur sambil memegang bungkus Spaghetti instant, setelah itu ia tidak ingat apayang terjadi. semuanya gelap seperti di dimensi lain.

Benar benar pagi yang sial untuk seorang Kapten, heh? Minato.

.

.

.

.

.

"Waaahhhh, keren sekali alat ini. dia bisa mengambil minuman secara otomatis. tinggal masukkan uang, langsung jadi deh. benar benar canggih ya di Amerika!" pekik seorang Wanita berambut merah yang tengah hamil sambil berdiri di depan sebuah Vending Machine. disamping wanita itu ada seorang pria berambut kuning yang tengah mendorong sebuah trolli belanjaan di tangannya. ia tampak tersenyum menanggapi ujaran kagum sang wanita berambut merah yang merupakan istrinya itu.

"Ini namanya Vending Machine Kushina-chan. mesin ini dapat melayani kita secara otomatis, alat ini sudah menjadi fasilitas publik yang umum di Seattle bahkan di seluruh Amerika" terang Minato sambil sesekali memainkan troli yang ia pegang. sedangkan Kushina masih memandang Vending Machine itu dengan tatapan kagum, ia bahkan sesekali mengecek ke bagian belakang mesin itu. memastikan tidak ada orang yang mengendalikan mesin itu dari dalam. membuat Minato terkikik geli melihat tingkah Kushina yang 'ndeso' itu.

"Tapi tetap saja ini canggih, Minato-kun. di Okinawa mana ada mesin canggih seperti ini" ucap Kushina sambil mengelus elus Vending Machine itu dengan lembut "Minato-kun, bagaimana kalau kita membeli semua minuman yang ada di dalam mesin ini? siapa tahu ternyata ada orang yang mengendalikan mesin ini dari dalam dan ia akan keluar saat minuman minuman ini telah habis terjual. ayo kita lakuka!" kini Kushina meminta Minato untuk membeli semua minuman di dalam vending Machine itu untuk menjawab rasa penasarannya akan mesin berbentuk persegi panjang itu.

"Ah itu tidak mungkin Kushina, lagipula batas maksimal pembelian di Vending Machine ini hanya 20 dollar dalam sekali beli. jadi tidak mungkin kita bisa membeli semua minuman di dalamnya. ayo kita beli yang lain. katanya kau mau mencari Ramen Instant di Supermarket ini." ucap Minato menolak usul Kushina.

"Begitu ya? sayang sekali. tapi lain kali kita beli minuman di mesin canggih ini lagi ya, Minato-kun" balas Kushina sambil menunjukkan senyum 5 jarinya pada Minato.

"Iya, tapi sekarang kita cari dulu Ramen Instant kesukaanmu itu ya? setahuku di Supermarket ini ada deh. ayo kita cari ke rak bagian sebelah sana!" ucap Minato sambil menunjuk salah satu rak yang menjual makanan instant dan makanan kalengan. Supermarket Seattle adalah Supermarket terlengkap di Seattle. banyak makanan impor dari luar negeri yang dijual disana jadi merupakan keputusan yang tepat bagi Minato untuk membawa Kushina ke sini, apalagi Kushina tengah ngidam makanan khas jepang.

"Hm kau benar Minato-kun, banyak makanan instant buatan Jepang disini. bahkan kepting kalengan yang sangat langka di Okinawa pun banyak dijual disini. benar benar hebat" puji Kushina lagi setelah mereka sampai di rak makanan yang menjual makanan instant dan kalengan import. Kushina lalu segera mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, mencari Ramen Instant yang sudah diidam idamkannya sejak tadi. namun cukup sulit menemukannya di balik deretan ratusan Produk makanan yang dijual di bagian rak ini. membuat Kushina harus benar benar jeli untuk bisa menemukan Ramen Instant yang ia inginkan itu.

"Haahhh, baiklah aku akan membantu-..

'**KRING, KRING, KRING' **Suara telephone genggam milik Minato yang ia simpan di saku celananya mengalihkan perhatiannya. ia lalu memutuskan untuk mengambil telephone genggam miliknya dari saku celananya dan memeriksa terlebih dahulu siapa orang yang meneleponnya sebelum ia menjawab panggilan telepon itu.

"_**Martinez?" **_ucap Minato dalam hati setelah melihat nama kontak yang memanggilnya via Telephone genggam itu. dari Martinez rupanya, salah seorang rekan bisnisnya. ia lalu menjawab panggilan telephone dari salah satu rekan bisnisnya itu.

"Hei, Kapten Martinez. ada apa? tumben kau menelponku siang siang begini" ucap Minato membuka pembicaraan lewat Telephone genggam itu. membiarkan Kushina yang masih tampak sibuk mencari cari ramen instant kesukaannya di antara rak rak supermarket itu.

"APA, BARANG KITA KENA? BAGAIMANA BISA?" pekik Minato membuat Kushina menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sang Suami yang tampak terkejut saat menerima telepo dari rekan bisnisnya itu. ia lalu menghampiri Minato yang tampak mengerutkan dahinya selama mendengarkan penjelasan dari rekan bisnisnya itu. mulutnya hendak bertanya sesuatu hal sebelum Minato akhirnya terlebih dahulu menginterupsi perkataanya.

"Kushina-chan, ehm begini. Komandan Resimen tengah menelepon, ia ingin berbicara sesuatu yang penting padaku. maukah kau menunggu sebentar disini, aku hanya akan pergi sebentar saja kok. sambil menunggu kau cari saja Ramen kesukaanmu itu terlebih dahulu. barang barang di Trolli ini biar aku yang bayar langsung di kasir ok? jangan kemana mana sebelum aku kembali!" ucap Minato sambil mengecup dahi Kushina lalu segera pergi meninggalkannya sambil membawa Trolli berisi barang belanjaan yang tadi mereka beli.

"Ta-tapi.. HEI, MINATO-KUN! JANGAN SEENAKNYA MENINGGALKANKU DONG!" teriak Kushina mencoba memanggil Minato. namun Minato tetap pergi dengan membawa Trolli berisi barang belanjaan mereka, ia tampak masih menjawab panggilan telephone genggamnya dengan serius. membuat Kushina semakin penasaran tentang isi pembicaraan Minato dengan orang yang meneleponnya itu. kelihatannya sesuatu yang amat penting, pikir Kushinadalam hati.

"Haaahhhh, ya sudahlah. aku cari Ramen Instant lagi saja"

Kushina kembali mengamati setiap rak makanan instant dan kalengan itu dengan teliti, sudah hampir 10 menit ia berjalan bolak balik menyusuri rak bagian makanan instant dan kalengan itu. semua sudah ia lihat dengan teliti. dan tidak ada satu pun tanda keberadaan Ramen Instant kesukaannya itu disini. ia benar benar lelah sekarang, tubuhnya yang dalam kondisi hamil besar memang membuat ia gampang kelelahan, kakinya sudah benar benar pegal sekarang. ia hendak memutuskan untuk menyerah sebelum iris violetnya itu menangkap keberadaan suatu benda yang familiar di pikirannya. benda itu memiliki bungkus bermotif bunga Sakura di bagian luarnya, tak ketinggalan dengan ilustrasi semangkuk ramen hangat nan mengepul yang ada di bmenutupi sebagian besar bungkusnya. di bungkusnya juga terdapat sebuah tulisan berwarna kuning cerah yang merupakan merk dari produk itu, tulisannya adalah **Amaterasu Ramen**.

Tak salah lagi, dari kemasannya, logo produknya, dan merk produknya. itu pasti adalah **Amaterasu Ramen**, Ramen kesukaan Kushina sejak masih sekolah di bangku SMU di Okinawa. Ramen Instant yang memiliki cita rasa yang gurih dan lezat mampu mebuat penikmatnya merasakan berada di Surga para Ramen. hiperbola memang, tapi itu yang Kushina rasakan selama ini.

"Akhirnya ibu menemukanmu nak! setelah penantian panjang dan melelahkan aku menemukanmu. kau lihat ini Naruto? ini Ramen terenak yang pernah ibu makan di dunia ini" pekik Kushina kegirangan sambil menunjukkan Ramen Instant itu di depan perutnya. berharap sang bayi dalam kandungan bisa melihatnya juga. ia lalu mengangkat Ramen Instant itu ke atas sambil sesekali melompat kecil, meluapkan ekspresi gembira yang muncul di dalam dirinya setelah berhasil menemukan Ramen Instant kesukaannya itu.

Namun karena terlalu bersemangat, Kushina tanpa sengaja menyenggol tubuh pengunjung Supermarket lain hingga ia terjatuh. untungnya Kushina tidak ikut jatuh karena reflek berpegangan pada rak di depannya. bisa gawat kalau dia terjatuh, bisa bisa bayi dalam kandungannya bisa terancam nyawanya. ingat umur kandungannya yang sudah memasuki umur 5 bulan membuat ia tengah melalui fase rawan bagi kandungannya itu.

"A-ah, Tuan apa kau tidak apa apa? ma-maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja menyenggolmu. mari kutolong kau untuk berdiri" ucap Kushina sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Pria yang tidak sengaja ia senggol sampai terjatuh itu. namun Pria itu malah menepis uluran tangannya itu dengan kasar membuat Kushina merasakan sakit yang amat sangat terasa di tangannya karena tepisan kasar pria itu.

"BRENGSEK KAU, MAKANYA JALAN ITU PAKAI MATA BODOH! LIHAT APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA SERAGAM MILITERKU!" bentak Pria berambut perak itu pada Kushina yang tengah ketakutan sekarang. Pria itu nampak mengibas ngibaskan bagian depan seragamnya Milternya yang basah akibat kopi yang tumpah di seragamnya karena tersenggol badan Kushina tadi.

"A-aku benar benar minta maaf tuan, aku tidak sengaja"

"KAU PIKIR SEMUA HAL INI BISA DISELESAIKAN DENGAN KATA MAAF, HAH? LIHAT SERAGAM KU JADI BASAH SEMUA, PADAHAL AKU ADA APEL PAGI DI MARKASKU HARI INI. JIKA KOMANDANKU SAMPAI MELIHAT HAL INI, IA BISA MEMBUNUHKU KAU TAHU? bentak Pria itu lagi pada Kushina sambil menunjuk seragam militernya yang basah kuyup itu. "AKU TIDAK MAU TAHU, POKOKNYA KAU HARUS TANGGUNG JAWAB. CUCI ATAU GANTI SERAGAM MILITERKU SEKARANG JUGA, KUBERI KAU WAKTU 10 MENIT, PAHAM?" sambung pria itu lagi sambil menatap nyalang Kushina yang benar benar ketakutan karena dibentak bentak oleh pria itu.

"Ta-tapi kan aku kan sudah minta maaf, dan aku tak bisa mengganti seragam militermu, sekali lagi aku minta maaf..." balas Kushina, ia mulai menitikkan air mata sekarang. hatinya begitu sakit saat menerima caci maki dari pria yang tadi ia tabrak itu. "Tu-tunggu disini, a-akan kupanggilkan suami ku terlebih dahulu" sambung Kushina. Minato juga seorang tentara, pasti dia tahu bagaimana cara menyelesaikan masalah ini, pikirnya. namun saat dia hendak pergi mencari Minato. pria berambut perak itu terlebih dahulu mencengkram tangannya, mencegah Kushina untuk pergi.

"JANGAN LARI KAU, KAU PIKIR AKU BODOH APA? KAU PASTI MAU MELARIKAN DIRI. ATAU JANGAN JANGAN KAU INI PENGUTIL YA? KAU PURA PURA HAMIL AGAR BISA MENYEMBUNYIKAN BARANG BARANG HASIL MENGUTILMU DI BAJUMU ITU, YA KAN? MENGAKU KAU!" bentak Kakashi sambil terus mencengkram tangan Kushina dengan erat membuat ia merasa sangat kesakitan. bentakan Kakashi tadi juga memancing perhatian pengunjung lain untuk mengerumuni mereka berdua.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. aku bukan pengutil, tolong lepaskan tanganku tuan, rasanya sakit sekali.. hiks..hiks.." lirih Kushina sambil menangis. ia benar benar merasa malu dan kesakitan. cengkraman pria itu di tangannya benar benar kuat. membuat ia terus menahan rasa sakit yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya.

"HAHAHA, AKTING YANG BAGUS PENGUTIL, TAPI LIAT SAJA SAMPAI MEREKA MELIHAT APA YANG KAU SEMBUNYIKAN DI BALIK BAJUMU INI!" kini tangan Pria itu bersiap untuk membuka baju Kushina. hendak membuktikan bahwa Kushina adalah seorang pengutil dan berpura pura hamil untuk meneyembunyikan barang barang hasil mengutilnya. tangis Kushina pecah sekarang. ia benar benar berharap Minato segera datang. tapi Minato tidak segera datang. apa Minato meninggalkannya? pikir Kushina.

Namun sebelum tangan Pria itu berhasil menyingkap baju yang ia Kushina kenakan, sesorang terlebih dahulu memukul wajah pria itu, otomatis, cengkraman tangannya pada tangan Kushina pun terlepas, membuat ia tersungkur dan menabrak dinding pembatas supermarket. orang itu langsung menarik kerah pria berambut perak itu. mengangkatnya tinggi tinggi, lalu dengan tatapan murka ia menghardik pria berambut perak itu dengan ganas.

"Bangsat kau Kakashi, kenapa kau memperlakukan istriku seperti ini? apa kau sudah bosan hidup, HAH?" hardik Minato pada pria berambut perak yang ia panggil Kakashi itu.

"Ka-kapten Minato?" Kakashi menatap Minato dengan sorot mata ketakutan. "A-a-aku, tidak tahu bahwa wanita ini adalah istri anda Kapten Minato, kumohon... jangan salah paham dulu" sambung Kakashi dengan suara gemetar menahan takut. ia telah salah menuduh orang rupanya, wanita yang telah ia tuduh sebagai pencuri ternyata adalah istri dari Komandan kesatuannya ditambah Minato adalah salah satu orang paling berpengaruh di Seattle maka semakin suramlah nasib Kakashi selanjutnya.

"Huh? kaupikir aku akan terima alasan kekanak kanakan seperti itu?" tanya Minato angkuh, ia kemudia melayangkan sebuah tendangan telak ke kepala Kakashi membuatnya pingsan seketika. "INI YANG KAU DAPATKAN BILA BERANI MENGANGGU ISTRIKU!" bentak Minato pada Kakashi yang telah pingsan di tempat. para pengunjung supermarket yang awalnya mengerumuni mereka pun ketakutan dan mulai meninggalkan TKP. menyisakan Minato, Kushina, dan beberapa orang Security dan juga Kakashi yang telah pingsan.

"Kushina, ayo pulang. kita tinggalkan orang brengsek ini!" ucap Minato sambil menggandeng tangan Kushina yang masih syok karena melihat apa yang Minato lakukan pada pria berambut perak yang tadi tak sengaja ia tabrak dan malah menuduhnya sebagai maling itu.

"Ta-tapi, pria itu.."

"KUSHINA! JANGAN MEMBANTAH!" Minato membentak Kushina dengan nada tinggi, mood pria itu sedang jelek rupanya, tak ingin berdebat lebih lanjut, Minato langsung menarik tangan Kushina untuk segera pergi dari Supermarket itu. sedangkan Kakashi nampak digotong oleh pihak Security Supermarket menuju rumah sakit terdekat. nampaknya Kakashi harus menjalani perawatan yang cukup serius karena luka lukanya itu, ditambah dengan hukuman yang mungkin akan ia terima dari Komandan kompinya itu. mungkin Kakashi lebih memilih berada di rumah sakit lebih lama daripada harus bertemu komandannya itu.

.

.

.

.

Perjalanan pulang dari Supermarket ke rumah mereka lalui dengan diam. sunyi, dan dingin. hanya ada bunyi tuas kopling yang yang Minato gerakkan setiap kali mobil yang mereka tumpangi hendak berpindah gigi. Kushina pun hanya diam membisu sambil sesekali mengelus perutnya yang sudah membesar. ia masih tidak percaya dengan kejadian yang tadi terjadi di Supermarket Seattle tadi. yang mana ia melihat perubahan sifat Minato yang benar benar berbeda. Minato yang tadi ia lihat adalah Minato yang kejam, berhati dingin, dan emosian. bukan seperti Minato yang ia kenal, Minato yang baik, pengertian dan lemah lembut.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus diam seperti ini, Kushina-chan?" Minato akhirnya memecahkan suasana hening itu dengan sebuah pertanyaan pada sang istri.

"." Kushina hanya diam, tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan sang suami. ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela mobil. melihat deretan ladang dan perkebunan yang seedang dalam masa panen, mengingatkannya pada kampung halamannya di Okinawa.

"Kushina..."

"Kau membentakku tadi... Kushina menjawab panggilan Minato dengan sendu. "Kau bukan Minato-kun yang kukenal, kau monster, kau monster, kau monster" sambung Kushina sambil menyamakan Minato dengan monster, tatapannya masih sendu.

"Kalau aku monster berarti kau ranger sentainya dong, ahahahaha" Minato menanggapi jawab Kushina dengan sebuah lawakan garing, namun Kushina tidak merespon, ia masih menatap sendu keluar jendela. Minato mendecak kesal, biasanya Kushina akan merespon setiap lawakan atau guyonan yang ia lontarkan, tapi sekarang beda, Kushina hanya diam.

"Kushina, kau masih marah ya? aku minta maaf deh, habis.. enak saja Kakashi menuduhmu maling dan membuatmu menangis, aku kan suamimu jadi aku mempunyai tugas untuk melindungimu dan anak kita yang ada di dalam perutmu, yaitu Naruto" terang Minato sambil sesekali menengok ke arah Kushina.

"Kau bukan suamiku, tapi kau monster"

"Apa? hahahaha lawakanmu lucu sekali Kushina" tawa Minato hambar sambil tersenyum keki. Kushina masih ngambek rupanya.

"Monster..Monster... Monster durian kuning" celoteh Kushina pada Minato.

"Kushina, hentikan.."

.

"Monster..Monster"

.

"Monster Kuning Jelek"

.

"Monster Namikaze, monster kuning t*i, monster Durian t*i" kali ini Kushina meledek Minato sambil mmenyeringai kecil, namun ia segera merubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi datar kembali sebelum Minato melihat.

"_**Sialan, dia mengejek julukan kerenku" **_ ucap Minato dalam hati, namun ia terus berusaha sabar, sabar Minato.. sabar... Tuhan sayang pada anak yang selalu sabar. untung saja Kushina itu istrinya, kalau bukan sudah pasti ia akan membuangnya di pinggir jalan sekarang. Minato menghela nafas panjang, setidaknya Kushina sudah mau berkomunikasi dengannya. tidak seperti tadi yang terus diam. tapi yaaa... begitu.

"~~Minato, Minatoo.. monster durian t*i... sukanya makan t*i... mukanya kaya t*i~~ HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" kali ini Kushina tak mampu menahan tawa ngakak yang dari tadi ia tahan. tawa Kushina sangat keras dan dan benar benar lepas, ia sampai harus mengatur nafasnya karena perutnya terasa pegal dan sakit karena terus tertawa. namun setelah itu ia akan tertawa lagi sambil menjambak rambut kuning Minato hingga membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan.

Sementara Minato hanya bisa tersenyum getir ketika sang istri kembali meledeknya dengan menggunakan nada Lagu, sesekali Kushina juga mengejeknya dengan kata kata kotor dan sangat menyakitkan hati. namun Minato terus bersabar, ia ikut tertawa ketika Kushina tertawa ngakak ketika meledek Minato. mood Kushina sudah kembali pulih, Minato menyunggingkan senyum tipis nya ketika melihat Kushina yang masih terus tertawa, mungkin ia harus menjaga emosinya lebih baik lagi. ia tak ingin Kushina tau siapa Minato yang sebenarnya, bisnis yang ia kelola, dan juga kehidupan pribadinya. biarlah Kushina mengenal Minato yang lain, Minato yang baik hati dan ramah. bukan Minato yang sesungguhnya.

"Oooooo... ~Minato suka makan babi... karena itu mukanya mirip babi... MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, Minato-kun wajahmu kayak kayak babi gimana ya penampakannya?" Kushina masih terus meledek Minato. wajah Kushina benar benar memerah karena kebanyakan tertawa. wajah Kushina tampak sangat imoet di mata Minato, membuat Minato sempat tergoda untuk men-skidiskidipappap Kushina sekarang, namun ia ingat bahwa Kushina tengah hamil sekarang, sial.. bikin Minato frustasi saja.

Namun sekali lagi, hanya satu hal yang bisa Minato lakukan sekarang yaitu..

Sabar...

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**^Pojok Author**

**Yoooo... Minnaaaa,balik lagi ke Fanfiction From Okinawa to America buatan author buluk ini ( itu kenyataan )**

**Sorry banget baru bisa ngelanjutin ni cerita setelah 1 minggu gak diupdate, maklum sebagai seorang manusia yang memiliki tugas dan kewajiban, saya gak bisa fokus nyelesaiin update Chapter 2 ini secara tepat waktu.**

**Btw saya mau nerangin satu hal baru, disini Kakashi bakal punya peran vital di kehidupan rumah tangga Minato dan Kushina. lho kok bisa? karena nanti dialah yang akan mengungkap siapa Minato yang sebenarnya pada Kushina ( malah kayak fanfic Crime kan?) tapi... masih lama :V chapter depan masih membahas kepolosan Kushina di kota Seattle, kota yang sangat jauh berbeda dari kampung halamannya di Okinawa.**

**Ok mungkin segitu aja pesan dari saya dan sampai jumpa di Chapter selanjutnya, Bye bye Readers. selamat menikmati ceritanya ya!**

**Mohon Kritik dan Saran Tulis di kolom komentar ya!**

**Salam hangat**

**Author : Leopard2RI**


End file.
